


Nuclear

by nixxxx



Category: bts
Genre: Multi, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixxxx/pseuds/nixxxx
Summary: What happens when you were supposed to be in a camping trip with your friends?What happens when your suddenly kidnapped and kept in a place that no one knows where you are and your family thinks your having fun at camp when all in all your life is on thin ice of the hands of monsters?What happens when bruises , blood and death surrounds you like one touch and a bomb will go off?What happens if everything around is nuclear and the only way out is death itself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story please be supportive and if you don’t enjoy the story please don’t judge.

“Let me go! Let me go you pieces of-” with a hand that covers my mouth disrupting my cry’s of freedom I feel the person behind me tighten their grip on my hands making me wince and struggle more but that resulted in getting kicked in the leg and falling onto the concrete flat on my front body making every bone in my body scream in pain. _Son of a bitch._

Looking up towards my capturer I flip myself onto my back and kick my legs forwards hitting his chest which sends him tumbling backwards and once he tries to get his balance I get up and kick his head so he’s on the floor with my foot on his chest.

”I will say this once and only once , where the _hell _is he and why am I _here” _before he could get a word out I hear the gentle sound of a gun and looking next to me I see a man who doesn’t look like a soldier but a leader with aging lines on his face and the look of intimidation creasing his facial expressions. If there is one word this man represents, that word is power. Pointing the gun at me he bobs his head to the wall telling me to move and with no other choice I do. 

He doesn't speak to me as I get there instead he slaps he square on the face sending my head one way and I can taste the strong iron taste in my mouth. 

“You do not try anything like that _again” _his strong Scottish accent sends chills to my bones as he grabs me by the collar and practically drags me to a old building filled with poor piping and roofs that look as if they will collapse.

I would try to struggle but the look on this man’s face tells me that if I do I will surely lose my life because of it. We suddenly stop and I feel relief as the harsh grip on me stops but that is short lived as he suddenly pushes me into a cellar and leaves with nothing much of a scoff.

standing up quickly I run to the cell door and start shaking it trying my hardest to just break the damn cage.

”Don't try, its all useless”

_I’m not alone_


	2. Nuclear

Spinning around I grab the mysterious voice by the arm and push the person against the holding their arm behind their back pushing it upwards ever so slowly making him squirm and groan out in pain. “Stop it! Stop!” His voice was extremely deep , like soft velvet , he was tall about 5’10 only 3 feet taller than me and by the back I can already tell that he has a good built and if he had the right technique he could easily switch our places but you can just see that he lifts weights and only weights.

Suddenly I’m yanked back and the man that was currently smashed inside the wall is rubbing his arm up and down groaning in pain.  
I try to turn around but the person holding me has a strong grip , I stomp on the persons foot and when they let me go I turn around holding my fists up ready to punch the gorilla when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.  
”Noe stop!” I couldn’t believe it , turning around I see the one person who wasn’t by my side when I woke up from unconsciousness and was grabbed by masked men.

I see my little brother with unshead tears in his eyes and a look of disbelief as if he couldn’t believe I was there and in truth neither could I. I was about to run over when 5 men stood in front of him chests puffed out and protectiveness showing clearly in their demeanour.  
But shock got shown on their face when my brother squeezed himself between them and ran up to me giving me a hug.

I was shocked but it only took a couple of seconds to wrap my arms around him and kiss his head loving the feeling of holding a person gently and not breaking something.  
“This is her! This is my sister I told you about” looking towards the people my brother was talking to I got to really take them in. The guy who was holding me back was tall around the same height as the first person I saw , he had long black hair with mysterious brown eyes. He had a strong built and by the looks of it , the strongest person in the room.

Now getting a better look at the person I pressed up against a wall he had silver hair which looks silky in every angle and I had to take a quick glance at his eyes to know that he has beautiful eyes and raking my eyes over to the next person I see that he is every bit attractive as the other two with a height of 5’8 just a little bit shorter than the others with blonde hair and a side path to the side and has a build of a angel.

The next person intrigued me, he had pitch back hair and a look of boredom’s stretched all across his face but by the glare on his face you can see that him out of everyone is the most protective and he looked handsome, incredibly handsome. The person next to him had brown hair and had a protective look in his eyes and puffed his chest out in a intimidating stance.

The next two men are tall , tall with a good built and handsome. One with dark blue hair and the other with pitch black hair. If theirs one thought that goes through my mind it’s that all seven men in the room scream ‘attractive’.

Standing up I put my brother behind me as I look at the people in the room who in return looked at me. There had to be at least 20 people in here all people of early twenties or just kids. They all looked frightened and I don’t blame them - getting kidnapped and sent to a place where it looks like it’s about to fall apart.

My brother tried to walk in front of me but I took his hand and kept him by me , refusing to let him out my sight again.

One of the men came to me , the one with the dark blue hair and he gave one look to my brother silently asking him if he should get me away or not and at that I put a protective arm around my brother and gave this guy one hell of a glare.

Getting satisfied from my brothers response of coming close to me he looks up at me and gives his hand out to shake. “Namjoon” so the pretty boy has a leader name. Giving him my hand I reluctantly shake it back “Noelle”.

Feeling my brother run off into the mist of people I try and grab onto him when Namjoon swept me off to a different part of the room , looking back to make sure Daniel was okay I was satisfied that he was just talking to people who looked like they wouldn’t hurt him but you could never be too sure.

Opening a door I go to the centre of the room and look at the old chipped walls when 6 other people walked in and at the end of the line was the silver haired weight boy. After closing the door they brought a chair to the centre of the room giving me the sign to sit.

“Who are you” , weight boy asked with scowl on his face obviously upset about his arm. “A person who got kidnapped” he huffed in annoyance and muttered ‘your name’ which I quickly whipped up “not your knowledge to know” now that led to him stalking towards me but only to be stopped by Mr capable. “Her name is Noelle Taehyung, calm down she’s obviously a bit shaken up.” So silver haired guy name was Taehyung, cute.

Later all seven of them are talking quietly while giving glances at me. Deciding to break the judgement I look around the plain room but only to be more confused as there is a prison room just outside the door. “Explain this room to me please” looking away from each other they all look at me urging me to continue to carry on speaking. Getting myself sitting right on the chair I position my arm behind the chair “this ‘place’ is obviously something of a prison but normal prisons just have a cell but this , this has rooms inside a cell. These people don’t seem like the people to care about giving people - well anything”

Namjoon - who seems like the only person to speak- walks up to me “this used to be a hospital but it got taken over , we now have one room ,which is the one you were just in, which fits everyone in and then there’s tiny separate one surrounding it” before he could continue another person started talking. “Two room for kids , four for the adults and four for teenagers.” I was about to speak when he urged on “then there’s five more rooms which one of them is this one which is known to be a ‘quite place’ for people who need to be alone. The other four are for us as people decided that we need to be roommates together because of certain reasons.” My curiosity got the better of me and before I could ask him Namjoon already got a head start. “Thank you Hoseok.” He turned around to face me and gave me a quizzical stare, “How did you get here”, sitting more straight on the chair I meet his state answering in a mundane tone: “I was in a bus with my brother before a crash happened and then I got carried here by those people outside” Looking at Namjoon he gave nothing away, no emotion on his face but only a nod. “Do you know why your here” - after a moment or hesitance did I shake my head, unfortunately my hesitance didn’t go unnoticed as he turned around to have a silent conversation with the others. Looking away from them I look towards the ceiling to see thousands of cracks on the roof- gives the illusion that the roof might fall. After here a loud grunt from the group in front of me did I cast my eyes down from the roof.

Namjoon turned to me and gave me one more sympathetic look before looking at the gorilla towards the end of the group. “Knock her out Kook.”

_Shit._


	3. Nuclear

Jumping up from my seat i move away from the gorilla that’s made its way towards me. “Listen, I’m not here to hurt anyone. I promise!” But all I received from that was a light grim, _ come one Noelle think_, what has these guys got against me.

Grabbing the chair in front of me I swing it towards “Kook’s” direction and I may have hit him a few times with it but he keeps getting back up. Trying to find another weapon of any source in this room I find that the rest of the men are standing on the sidelines slowly reaching for the door to escape.

Taking a deep breathe I barrel the chair to the door and as it hit pieces of wood got sprawled all over. Using everyone’s shock to my advantage I quickly bolt to a sharp piece of wood and took the closest guy to me pointing the stake to his neck while my other arm wrapped around his waist pinning his other arms to his side. “Call them off”

When he said nothing I pressed the stake to his neck as he gave a silent yell out to stop everyone from attacking me. Looking down I see the one I’ve gotten is with blonde hair and from the looks of it a good body. Going to his ear I say a silent command for him to explain himself- to which he responded with a glare towards to giant splinter aimed at his neck.

Retracting the stake a little bit and seeing the sigh of relief leave his shoulder I wait for an explanation. “We don’t know you neither do we trust you, none of the captives taken know how to fight- and we don’t think it’s a coincidence that you came the latest out of everyone else” 

Thinking it over I get why they would think I in some way was a threat to everyone there and I can see how all 7 of them are protective of everyone in the room outside this one. “Then why is my brother safe if you think his sister is such a traitor” with a slight venom to my voice I press the stake closer to his neck and from the corner of my eye I saw one guy take a step closer “come closer and he’ll have a deep gash in his throat that will bleed out in seconds.” 

Receiving a harsh glare from a emotionless man I wait for an answer, kicking his legs out from under him so his knees hit the floor I tell him to speak quickly. With a painful grunt he answers breathlessly “Because he’s just a child, he has no reason to hurt us especially after he’s been crying since he got here.” 

Stepping in front him I lean down to look at him trying not to show the worry etched in my eyes but fail slightly. “Why was he crying?” It was a simple question but it took him back for a second before he gave a sigh of disappointment “Because he had no clue if his sister was alive”. Taking the stake away from his neck I turn to face the others while keeping my foot slightly in the air just in case one of them decided to attack me so I can stand on the persons hand behind me. “Look, I’m not here to hurt anyone, I came here after everyone because I was under the bus that brought me here- they took me after their third check around. I want to get out of here just like everyone else and I promise on my brothers heart that I’m not here as those peoples puppet”

It took 30 agonising seconds before Namjoon stepped forward and met my glare “We believe you, please let him go. We were wrong about you and we apologise for it.” Satisfied with that response I step away just as the guy with the black hair came running to his side “Jimin, are you okay” pulling him up they both open the door and leave but not before giving me a look that would make me go six foot under. 

Jumping away when someone touched my shoulder I turn around to be met with Hoseok. He gave a small but gentle smile “Go to your brother, we won’t hurt you but we do need to discuss some things.” Giving a stiff nod and a look around the room I make my way through broken pieces of wood before opening the door and leaving.

Looking around the mass of people in the room I find myself looking at my brother playing with other kids. He was always a social one- and the kind one. Looking at him I see that he has no bruises and from the laugh that just escaped his mouth I was glad to see that even in this harsh environment he at least has the courage to smile. 

Just as I was about to make my way towards him I hear a yell coming from the door next to me- a door full of broken pieces of wood. 

If there is one thing that has me feeling uneasy about this place, it’s those seven men that seem to hide a lot of things.

Things that when they come out - will cause chaos in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Sorry for the late update but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
We get to see Noelles trust issues as well as her protectiveness of her brother.


End file.
